Reunited atlast
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Two lover's are reunited with the help of a friend. Romance and angst follow. Please Read and review. Message for Cory: If you send me your Email address I can answer you.
1. The plan

Reunited at last

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: The plan

It was late afternoon on the beautiful Hawaiian island of Kauai. The warm tropical breeze swept across the land carrying with it the sweet smell of flowers. At the pelekai household a beautiful teenage girl named Lilo sat in her tower like room. She had long flowing black hair a smile that filled your heart with warmth and a pretty nice figure too. She sat at her desk impatiently going through mounds of catalogues. She had at least 50 different catalogues all piled on the desk.

"Argh…. There's got to be something in one of these catalogues" moaned Lilo as she flipped through page after page of stupid gifts. "I've just got to get Stitch something; he's been in such a blue mood lately. (No pun intended) But what do you get an illegal genetic mutation?"

She finished looking through yet another catalogue and she threw it to the floor. She let her head fall onto the desk; she had been looking through catalogues for hours now and still had not found anything that would cheer Stitch up. She had found a collection of coffee from around the world but the catalogue was older then she was. She knew she could trust stitch with coffee because he had matured a lot since she first meet him. She still wondered why he was in this depressed mood though; perhaps he was just extremely bored, it had been 5 years since they caught the last experiment and things had really become quite normal.

"Yeah right, with Stitch nothing is normal." said Lilo to no one inperticular.

She lifted her head up and rested her chin on her hand. She gave a sigh of frustration as she looked at the pile of catalogues on the floor and on her desk. She could feel her anger growing inside of her; she was not a very patient girl.

"WHAT CAN I GET HIM!" yells Lilo as she slams her fists onto the desk.

The impact causes all the catalogues on her desk to topple off in an avalanche of paper. Taking with it her school work and a few other books. She gave another sigh as she knelt down and began to pick up the catalogues and other books.

"I have to find stitch something to cheer him up. When he feels bad I feel bad and that is not good." Thought Lilo as she picked up the last of the catalogues.

One of the books that feel had landed on its spine and opened up, when Lilo reached over to pick it up her eyes fell onto the open page. It was her experiment catalogue, it had a photo of every experiment and it said its name, powers and where its one true place was. But her eyes fell onto one picture at the top of the page; it was a picture of a small pink experiment that looked a lot like Stitch. It had two long antenna on its head that looked like hair. Next to the picture was the name written in red ink… Angel.

Lilo stared at the picture for a full minute before a big smile went across her face. She picked up the book and held it above her head.

"That's it! It's not what to get Stitch…. It's who to get Stitch!" said Lilo as she sat down on her bed. Lilo's mind clicked on at that moment 'It would cheer Stitch up in a heart beat if Angel came back.' Thought Lilo 'What would it be like though having her around again. I didn't really like her back then, but I was young and niave. I didn't understand what was happening; Stitch was spending all his time with her and not me.' Lilo got up and walked over to the window the book still in her hand. 'I was jealous that's all there is to it. But after the way I was in middle school I think I owe Stitch and her another chance. I was dating Keoni and I left Stitch alone a lot and when I saw the way he acted to it I realized how immature I was acting.' She looked out over the island; she could see the town where they first meet her. One question popped into her mind. 'But could I get along with her now? Would I be able to accept Stitch having a girl friend when I don't have a boy friend?' This thought made her laugh a little. 'Actually now that I think about it, it would be rather cute seeing those two snuggling together. After all he doesn't have a lot choice when it comes to girl friends.'

She walked back over to her bed and sat down. She took Angels picture out of the slot and looked at it more closely. She continued to think about the positive and negative sides to having Angel back. She began to see more positive sides to the situation.

"With my part time job I leave Stitch home with Jumba and Pleakly and that can't be much fun. But if Angel was here he'd have someone to talk to and do stuff with. Plus there's no reason why me and her could not be friends."

She put the picture back into the slot and set the book in her lap.

"Me and her could talk about … well girly things. I know Stitch hates that, especially when it's late at night."

She tried to think of every aspect of this decision and she came to the conclusion she would get Angel back. For Stitch and both of their lives. But then her eyes fell onto the spot that said the one true place. She had written very angrily 'one true place: WITH GANTU!' She couldn't believe that she wrote that.

(Sigh) "Who am I kidding I cant get her back. I'm just a puny little earth girl. I cant let Stitch go get her because he might get captured. Who then could go get her?"

Her mood dropped like a lead balloon until one name popped into her head.

"He's perfect! He can get her back and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting captured!" Said Lilo in a very happy tone. "But first I have to get Nani's permission. She would not be thrilled if she came home to find another experiment in the house."

Lilo quickly stood up and placed the book on her desk. She walked onto the lift and slowly began her descent. She had a big smile on her face knowing how happy this would make Stitch. But she couldn't tell him, she wanted it to be a surprise. The lift reached the bottom and she stepped out. She could hear Nani in the kitchen messing around with plates and bowls. She turned the corner to see exactly what she heard. Nani was racing back and forth between the sink and the cabinets placing the kitchen wares in their proper places.

Nani looked up from her work when she heard Lilo come in. " Hey, kido what are you up too?"

Lilo just walked over to the other side of the kitchen and looked into the living room. Then back over to the hallway, the whole time Nani was giving her a curious look.

"Where's Stitch?" asked Lilo finally stopping and looking at her older sister.

"He's out back with Jumba and Pleakly…. Why?"

"Because I want to ask you something that I don't want him to hear me ask."

"Okyyyy…..and that is?" asked Nani as she went back to putting dishes away.

"Can another experiment come to live with us?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Nani nearly drops the stack of dishes she is holding. "WHAT?"

"I was looking for something to get Stitch because you know he's been in a lousy mood and I found this one experiment that would cheer Stitch up in a blink of an eye."

"And what experiment would this be?" asked Nani in a frustrated tone.

"Angel."

"Angel….isn't that the one that Stitch fell in love with?"

"Yep sure is and I was wondering if we could bring her back to him?"

Lilo felt like she was wearing her sister down.

"I don't think so Lilo. We cant afford to have two destructive experiments in the house."

"Oh come on Nani she's not like Stitch. She's no were near as destructive as Stitch is. It would make Stitch happy which in turn would make me happy."

"But I thought you didn't like her?"

"That was then this is now. I've matured since then, I wouldn't get jealous."

"I don't know Lilo?"

"Come on Nani she wouldn't be a burden PLEASE?" asked Lilo trying to make puppy dog eyes.

(sigh) "I guess it would be ok but only if she behaves herself."

"Oh thank you Nani, Stitch will be so grateful."

"Yeah yeah. So where is she?"

"With Gantu and Hamsterviel some were out in space." Said Lilo casually as she got up.

"What.. Your not going out into space to get her back!"

"Don't worry Nani I wasn't planning on going into space."

Nani got a confused look on her face. "Then how are you going to get her back?"

"Easy I was going to ask Kioko if he would go get her."

"Are you sure he would do it on such short notice?"

"Nani this is Kioko were talking about. He's always ready to go kick butt."

"I guess but how do you plan on getting to his house. Your not thinking of driving there are you?" said Nani in a sly voice.

"Nani he lives on the other side of the island, you don't expect me to walk do you? Besides I'm 16 and I have a driver's license what's the point of having one if I cant drive?"

"I guess" Nani throws Lilo the keys.

"Thank you Nani and remember this is a secret so don't tell Stitch, Jumba or Pleakly ok?"

"Ok"

Lilo runs out the door and down the stairs. She flings the jeep door open and hops in. Within seconds she is driving off to Kioko's house as Nani waves from the doorway.

Well this is the first chapter of along running story line. I hope you enjoyed it and Please Review.


	2. The rescue

Reunited at last

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: The rescue

Lilo was racing towards Kioko's house and was now more then halfway there. The wind was blowing through her long black hair, her eyes were focused on the road ahead but her mind was thinking about how Kioko would get Angel back. She did not know exactly were Angel was but Kioko could probably sense her. She gave a laugh as she thought of Gantu's and Hamsterviel's faces when Kioko shows up to get Angel. He could be very intimidating even to Gantu.

"I also can't wait to see the look on Stitch's face when he find's that Angel is back. I love the way he look's when he's happy, it's so adorable."

She turned off the main road and onto the side road that lead to Kioko's home. The road was similar to her driveway, long and winding with thick foliage on either side.

"There's just one thing bothering me though… is Angel even alive anymore. Who knows what Hamsterviel might have done to punish her." This thought made her feel worried. If she was dead would she need to tell Stitch. " No, no stop thinking about that. She is alive and her and Stitch will be together." Lilo pushes the thought out of her mind as she arrives at Kioko's house.

The house sat on a cliff over looking the ocean. It was mostly made of wood and both the siding and the roof were a brownish color. As Lilo pulled up she saw Kioko's midnight black Lotus Elise and in his garage was his motorcycle. Both of which he had modified with alien technology. She brought the car to a stop and hopped out, she was nearly bursting with anticipation as she walked up to the front door. She was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

She was surprised by this and jumped backwards a little. "Hey, Kioko."

"Hey' Lilo what's up?"

He was a tall boy and was very well built. He had long black hair that was pulled back into two overlapping spikes, a couple strands of hair feel over his face accenting his narrow piercing and yet warm eyes. Which were also black, he had two black stripes on his left cheek showing that he was a formidable pirate. He wore black pants and black t-shirt, he wore black and red boots that came up to his knees. He also wore a black and red trench coat that really made him look like a pirate. Finally he wore a red belt that served no purpose except to look cool.

"Nothing much but I have a big favor to ask you." said Lilo trying to look casual.

"Ok well come on in."

Kioko stepped aside and Lilo entered, she walked over and stepped down into the sunken living room and sat down on the couch. Kioko walked over and sat down in a chair diagonal from where she sat.

"So what is it you want me to do?" asked Kioko breaking a moment of silence

"Well I was wondering if you could go and rescue someone for me?"

A small smile began to appear at the corner of Kioko's mouth. "and who is it that needs rescued?"

"Do you remember Angel?" asked Lilo in a nervous voice. She didn't remember Kioko ever meeting her.

The smile on his face grew a little larger. "Yeah I do."

"Well I was wondering if you could go and rescue her from Hamsterviel."

Kioko leapt up with a big smile on his face. "Ha-ha I was wondering when you guess would want to get her back!" said Kioko as he walked over to a cabinet and began to search through it.

Lilo stood up as well. "So does that mean you'll do it?"

"Of course I'll do it, you've saved all the other experiments so why would you leave one behind." Said Kioko as he continued to search through the drawers.

"That's great but there's one problem. I don't know were she is."

"That is not a problem because I know exactly were she is!"

"You do! What can you sense her?" asked Lilo her hands clasped together

"No I don't sense her because I don't know her energy signature, but I will know where she is using this!" Kioko pulled out a small round device that looked like a pocket watch. But it had a radar like screen on it.

"What is that?" asked Lilo as she stared at the device.

"It's a tracking device."

"But I thought Jumba disabled all the tracker's in the experiments."

"He deactivated his trackers but I still have mine operational." Kioko walked over to the counter and pressed a button. A small stand popped up. "You see Lilo, a couple of week's before Angel showed up Jumba had asked me to bring him some taranian tracking devices. For some experiment he was doing. But a few weeks later I was on my way to your house with the trackers when I heard Gantu coming." Kioko places the device on the stand. "I jumped into the bushes and when I looked I saw that he was carrying Angel on his back. I looked towards were he came from expecting to see you guys in hot pursuit but I only saw 625 running along. I figured you guy's must have been held up so I followed Gantu onto his ship. He threw Angel into the teleporter and I knew you guys would be too late, so I took one of the trackers and threw it at Angel. I got her on the shoulder, and then I snuck out of there." A small keyboard flipped up and he began to type stuff in.

"I see but wouldn't Hamsterviel have noticed the tracking device at sometime?" asked Lilo as she watched him work.

"No because the actual tracking device is a liquid. It enters the blood stream and as long as the person is alive you can track them."

"Cool but one more thing. If you were there why did you not rescue Angel then?" asked Lilo giving Kioko a weird look.

He stopped what he was doing and slapped himself in the face. "God Dam it Lilo why did you have to point that out! Yelled Kioko.

Lilo just laughed. "You better watch that pirate mouth of yours. You know Nani doesn't like it when you curse around me."

"Hey, this is my house and your sister isn't here so I don't have to."

Kioko looks back at the keyboard and hits one more button. Suddenly a large star map is projected through out the room. It showed billions of stars, Lilo noticed that one was red and had Koriganian text next to it.

"Well there she is." Said Kioko pointing to the red star.

"Then she's alive!" yelled Lilo with excitement.

"Yes it would appear so and to make it even easier for me she's on the same planet that one of my pirate buddies had a hideout on. So I know exactly how to get there."

Kioko had a slightly evil looking grin on his face as he reed the alien text next to the star. He then looked over at Lilo.

"I'll get going right away. I suggest you go back home, I'll call you when I get back."

"How long will it take you?" asked Lilo as they both walk towards the door.

"Not very long at all. At the most I should be back with in a few hours but it's likely that I'll be back before then." Said Kioko as he leaned up against the door way a fiendish grin on his face.

Lilo walks over to her car and gets in. "Thank you so much for this Kioko I really appreciate it."

"No problem Lilo what are friends for?"

Kioko waits until Lilo is out of sight before he goes back in. He walk's over to his meditation room. Which looked like a mix between a dojo and a rock garden. He walked over and sat on a small mat in the middle of a giant Kietu symbol. (A religious symbol from his home world.) He places his hands together with his index and middle finger sticking up. He then takes a deep breath.

'Ok just concentrate on that planet' Kioko thinks to himself over and over.

He sees the planet in his mind as clearly as day. 'There you are'.

Suddenly there was a small flash of light that filled the room with light but only for less then a second. In Kioko's mind he could see the planet getting closer until he seemed to land on it. He then opened his eyes and there he was on the planet he had seen in his mind. It was a cold planet and snow was falling ice was every where. In front of him was an opening to a long corridor. He walked in looking from side to side to try and spot any traps. After about a minute or so of walking he stopped and pulled out the small tracking device.

"Ok now Angel were are you?" said Kioko as he looked at the screen.

On the screen though was a message that said 'malfunction temp -50 cannot operate'.

Kioko growled and tightened his grip on the device. "Argh that's what you get for bringing a device made in a desert to an ice planet. But I mean come on it gets a little nippy and it fails geeze. Well I guess I have to find another way to locate her."

He continues to walk down the long cold corridor for another 15 minutes before he stops to think about where he's going.

"Lets see now there's got to be something around here that can help me now were I am." Kioko looks around and sees a keyboard on the wall. It was up high enough for Gantu. "Well it looks like I'm in the right place after all." He floats up to the keyboard and starts to type in data like the number 624 or her primary function. Finely he finds her she was being carried to Hamsterviel. "Bingo time to go and get that poor creature back."

Kioko then spy's a vent up on the ceiling. He fly's up to it and rips it out of the ceiling and climbs in. It was like a maze as he worked his way towards Angel's location. He came to another opening in the ceiling which was right over the room Hamsterviel, Gantu and Angel were in. Gantu was holding her by the ears but she didn't seem to pay any attention to it. She seemed like she was not even aware she was there. Kioko then heard Gantu speak up.

"Sir what should we do with experiment 624? She has not given in to any of our methods." Said Gantu in a casual tone.

"You idiot who is so very stupid, isn't it obvious what we should do with that worthless piece of genetic trash. She will not join me again so we must do what is needed." Said Hamsterviel in his naisly little voice.

"And that is?" asked Gantu

"Just throw her into the nearest black hole!"

What no one realized was that even though Angel had an expressionless face she still heard every word.

'Well that's it for me.' Angel thought to herself. 'I'm going to die without having any true happiness. But do I even deserve any happiness? After what I did to Stitch, I deserve to die. I don't deserve his love, all I deserve is death. I just wish I could be in his arms just once more. But that won't ever happen, they have forgotten me and I don't blame them.' She gave an unnoticeable sigh.

Kioko who was still in the vent had heard enough. He growled at the thought of Gantu throwing Angel into a black hole. But then a calm smile went across his face, now was the time to act. He placed his legs on the sides of the vent to lift himself up. He pointed his palm at the vent a small orb of yellow energy formed at his palm. He released the energy; it pierced through the metal grate like a hot knife through butter it then hit the ground below creating a descent sized explosion.

The blast took everyone by surprise, Hamsterviel leapt back into his chair and Gantu backed up against the wall.

"Who is there? Identify yourself!" Yelled Gantu

The smoke cleared and when Gantu saw who was standing there he gave a terrified gasp.

Kioko chuckled evilly. "Now Gantu you should not need to ask that question."

"Then I'll ask this. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take Angel from you." Said Kioko in a very demanding voice.

Angel heard this and discreetly raised her head to look at who said this. At that moment he did not look familiar but suddenly she remembered back to when she was on earth with Stitch.

FLASH BACK

Stitch had been showing Angel all over the island. The beaches, restaurants and allsorts of other things. They came out of the forest paw in paw when Stitch saw a familiar house ahead of them.

"Oh! Angel there's someone I want you to meet" said Stitch happily.

Angel saw that he was pointing to a tall black haired very muscular boy who was working on a car. For some reason though she suddenly got very nervous.

"Stitch do we have too?"

"Of course he's a friend of ours"

Stitch grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her over to the boy.

"Hey Kioko there's someone I want you to meet." Yelled Stitch.

The boy looked over at them. "Oh hey Stitch" He then saw Angel who was trying to hide behind Stitch. "Well who do we have here?" asked Kioko in a very happy tone.

"This is my buchi buu. Her name is Angel."

The boy knelt down in front of the two; Stitch stepped aside so that Kioko could get a better look at her.

"Well she's a cute one." Said the boy as he gave a light scratch under angel's chin.

"Angel this is Kioko he's a family friend. He may not look it but he's an alien just like us." Said Stitch with a big smile on his face.

Angel was slightly confused by this; he looked very human to her.

"Well come on Angel we have to get going. See you later Kioko." Yelled Stitch as he and Angel walked off.

"See you Stitch and a pleasure meeting you Angel."

END FLASH BACK

'That's who it is! It's Kioko; he's a friend of Stitch's and he's come to save me!' thought angel. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment.

"You foolish fool you cannot have her! Gantu stop standing there and blast him!" yelled Hamsterviel.

"Yes sir." Said Gantu.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a blaster twice the size of his regular one. He pointed it right at Kioko. Who just stood there.

"That's not your usual gun." Said Kioko as he raised an eyebrow.

"I upgraded." Said Gantu in a sinister voice.

He pulled the trigger and a large blast of purple plasma came shooting out. It hit Kioko directly in he chest, there was a rather large explosion. Angel's eyes went wide, she just watched her savior get roasted. A cocky smile went across Gantu's face, then the smoke cleared and Gantu gasped. As did everyone else, the smoke cleared and Kioko was still standing in the same exact spot. Without a scratch or a burn on him.

Kioko chuckled evilly. "Gantu you of all people should know that conventional weapons cant stop me." Said Kioko

Kioko then raised two fingers, at the tip of them a small orb of energy formed. He then made a sweeping motion in front of him. The orb of energy disappeared and a moment later Gantu's blaster fell to pieces. Gantu gasped again and dropped the handle of the gun.

"Now like I said I'll be taking Angel." Said Kioko in an almost cocky tone.

"You'll take her over my dead body!" yelled Gantu. He then slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late.

A big toothy, satanic grin went across Kioko's face. He looked up at Gantu almost laughing.

"So be it." Said Kioko evilly.

In a flash Kioko leaps forward, sprinting towards Gantu. He stops right in front of him. He leaps up and the crack of breaking bone could be heard as Kioko's foot went smashing into Gantu's jaw. The impact sent Gantu flying backwards, flinging Angel up into the air. Kioko lands and sees this he then leaps into the air catching Angel in his arms and landing back onto the ground.

He stands up cradling Angel in his arms like an infant. Her muscles were still tensed up, she was still expecting the impact with the metal floor. After a moment she relaxed and opened her eyes to find herself in Kioko's arms. She looked up at him, he was looking down at her with such caring and warm eyes. In that moment she realized she was safe, she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around Kioko's strong neck. She buried her nose in his hair and purred in content. Kioko just smiled and put his hand on her back and gently stroked her. She felt a comforting warmth flow over her, she felt so safe in his arms. She had not felt this safe in years.

"Come on let's go home." Whisper's Kioko into Angel's ear.

Kioko then starts to walk back over towards the vent he dropped from. Now caring Angel in his arms.

"This is unacceptable. You are getting in the way of me disposing of useless trash you to bit pirate!" yelled Hamsterviel as he angrily hopped up and down in his chair.

Kioko stops were he was and begins to laugh. "Getting ride of useless trash, is that what you think you were doing?" asks Kioko who is still facing straight ahead.

"Yes that worthless experiment won't listen to me so it must be eliminated."

"Of course she doesn't listen to you. Who would listen to a pathetic little rodent like you. You think your so bad and evil, but trust me you don't know true evil. Let me put it this way, you were arrested for illegal genetic creation. While I was never arrested and yet I destroyed 13 planets and wiped out entire civilizations. Now who do you think was more evil? But also what your doing does not sound like taking out the trash it sounds like murder."

Kioko once again starts to walk away. He was about to fly up to the vent when Hamsterviel spoke.

"It does not matter if you take her. We will just take her again." Hamsterviel had a cocky grin on his face.

Once again Kioko stops but his time looks back over his shoulder. "You know your right, you will come and try and get her." Kioko turns to face Hamsterviel. "I guess then we just have to remedy that now wont we. Right Angel?"

Angel nods in agreement. Kioko then raises his hand and points his palm down a long corridor that was near by. An orb of yellow energy the size of a basketball forms in front of his palm. Hamsterviel's face becomes terror stricken.

"What are you doing?" asks Hamsterviel

"I'm getting ride of useless garbage." Says Kioko in a very cold voice.

The orb of energy shoots down the corridor illuminating it like a lamp.

"Have a nice afterlife." Says Kioko as he leaps up into the air. There was quick flash of light and him and Angel disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly another flash of light came from the corridor that Kioko fired the blast down. Hamsterviel stood there staring at the corridor, then a giant fire ball came blasting out of the corridor. It spreads through the room engulfing Hamsterviel and Gantu and reducing them to protoplasm in an explosion 500 times greater then the Hiroshima bomb.

At that same moment Kioko's house was filled with a quick flash of light. They appeared in Kioko's kitchen, the sun was setting the mission had taken Kioko longer then he thought. Kioko walks into his eating area and sets Angel down on the floor.

"Well we are here. I have to go and make a call to Lilo to come and pick you up." Kioko walks down a near by hallway and turns into a room. "There's some Swedish fish on the table if you're hungry."

Angel looks up at the table, she pulls out the chair and hops up. She looks on the table and in the center was a bowl of red fish. She hops up onto the table and sits down in front of the bowl. She picks up one fish and looks at it from every angle, finally she bits it in have. It fills her mouth with a wonderful taste, she then begins to shove handfuls of fish in her mouth. Swallowing in big gulps as she tries's to fill her starving belly.

Meanwhile Kioko picks up the phone that was on his desk, he dials in the number for Lilo's house. He placed the phone to his ear, the ring tone lasted for only a few seconds before Pleakly's loud annoying voice picked up.

"Hello. Who is calling?"

"Hey Pleakly, this is Kioko. Can I talk to Lilo."

"Oh sure Kioko just one moment." Pleakly yelled at the top of his lungs. "LILO TELEPHONE!"

Kioko yanked the phone away from his ear. Now ther was a ringing in his ear.

'If only I could get away with killing him' thought Kioko as he rubbed his ear.

He put the phone back to his ear, he could hear Lilo running through the house.

She came running up to the phone out of breath.

"He.. Hello."

"Hey Lilo it's me Guess what."

"You got her back didn't you."

"Yep she's here and she's safe you can come and pick her up."

"That's wonderful Kioko. Is she ok though?"

"What do you mean ok?"

"She's not hurt or any thing is she."

"What no she's in perfect shape, which is surprising."

"Good are you sure Hamsterviel wont come after her though?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't be bothering any one anymore."

"Wonderful I'll be right over. Thank you Kioko. Bye." Lilo then hung up the phone.

Kioko hangs up the phone and smiles, he knew by lilo's reaction that Angel will be loved and cared for. He turns around and walks back out to the eating area, he finds angel licking the inside of the Swedish fish bowl.

"You ate that entire bowl!" yelled Kioko.

"Um yeah sorry about that but I was really hungry. These were delishes but they didn't taste like fish."

"That's because their not, their candy."

"Ohhhh, their sooo good. (Burp!) Excuse me." Said Angel blushing

"That's ok come on lets go have a seat while we wait for Lilo."

Kioko and Angel walk over to his living room. Kioko sits on the couch and Angel sat on the chair next to him. Angel looked around at the houses décor it was rather interesting, he decorated his home with art and furniture from his home planet. They both sat there for awhile not saying much but Angel had a lot going through her mind.

'This is so exciting I'll be back with stitch soon and I'll finally be happy. But what about Lilo will she adjust to me and Stitch being together. She didn't really like me when we last saw each other. I don't know what will happen and that has me worried.' She shifted her position in the chair she started to feel weird having Kioko sitting next to her. She started to worry about if she said anything out loud that might change his perception of her.

Angel continued to think about the future and then about what she had gone through back with Hamsterviel. She felt a familiar feeling creeping up her body, a feeling of great cold a feeling of hopelessness. She looked down at her paw and saw something very familiar something that scared her.

Kioko was sitting there looking out the window when his eyes shot open and his pupils shrank. He sensed something, something very familiar to him he instantly knew were it was coming from and that scared him even more. But he had to make sure. He could be wrong after all. He slowly looked over at Angel out of the corner of his eye and he saw exactly what he feared. Surrounding Angel was a dark aura.

Kioko quickly looked away, he could not believe what he saw. 'How could Hamsterviel do that to her. She does not deserve that fate.' Thought Kioko to himself.

He had to say something he did not want her feeling alone with this burden. He knew what could happen to her if he did not help her.

"That scar." Said Kioko in a low voice.

Angel snapped out of her trance like stare and looked around her body looking for a scratch or something.

"I don't mean a physical scar I mean that aura."

Angel's ears drooped. "I didn't know you could see it."

"Hamsterviel kept you in the darkness didn't he."

"Yes he did and I'm worried about what might happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Kioko as he looked over at her.

"I'm worried about what Stitch might think."

"You don't have to worry about him seeing that scar. Only someone who has been scared by darkness can see that aura." Said Kioko folding his arms across his chest.

"You can see it though and that means that…"

"That I have been scared myself"

"How do you handle it?"

"I have trained myself to handle this burden. I know what this scar can make you do and I have trained myself to control it."

"What can this scar make you do?" asks Angel finding some relief in meeting someone who knows what she's going through.

"The darkness can make you do very evil things."

"What happens if I give in to the darkness?"

"Angel if you give in to the darkness, if you do anything to hurt this family then I'm afraid that I will have too destroy you."

Angel looked up at him, she could not believe that he just said that.

"Then what can I do to keep the darkness away. I don't want to deal with it and I don't want to be destroyed."

"Angel the scar is controlled by your emotions. When you're happy and cheerful the scar is not noticeable but when you're sad or upset it grows and you feel it. I won't lie to you Angel, there will be days when you can't seem to get rid of it. You'll feel antisocial, depressed and you'll want to be alone. The best thing to do is find some place quite and secluded, that way you won't risk hurting anyone. While you're alone concentrate as hard as you can on positive things, things that make you happy. If you do that the scar should be brought under control."

"What if that does not work? What if I can't bring it under control?"

"Then you can come to me. I can help you bring it under control, if you can't handle it your self then I suggest you come here around sunset. I will help you. But try to handle it your self first. You won't beat it if I constantly help you out."

Angel smiled a little, she now had someone to help her with this curse of hers. She could now try and live normally with Stitch and his family. Angel looks over at Kioko who was still sitting there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in deep thought. He looked so wise and yet so troubled, right that moment it was hard to believe that he was once the most feared of all being's. She hopped out of her chair and walked over to Kioko she sat next to him and leaned against him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Thank you so much Kioko, I'll never forget this." Whispered Angel as she rubs her head against his strong arm.

He just smiled and stroked her brow gently. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it startled Angel but Kioko already knew who it was.

"That would be Lilo." Said Kioko as he gets up and goes over to the door.

He opens it and sure enough Lilo was standing there; hands clasped together with excitement.

"Well were is she?" asks Lilo excitedly

"She's right over here."

Lilo walks in and sees Angel sitting on the couch. Angel gets up with an uncertain smile on her face.

"Hello Angel long time no see. I'm glad to see your ok." Said Lilo nervously.

"Hello Lilo, you've really changed!" said Angel as she looked at Lilo. She was not the little girl she was when they last saw each other.

"Well things usually do change after almost 6 years."

"Well glad to see you two are already getting along." Said Kioko to break the awkward silence that was building.

"Well thank you so much for getting her back Kioko." Lilo then looks down at Angel. "Well I guess we should get you home to Stitch and your new family huh?"

"Family?" asked Angel

"Of course your family now and you're not going anywhere." Said Lilo with a smile on her face.

Angel just smiled, she had a family now people who cared about her. Lilo and Angel walk out the door towards Lilo's green jeep. Lilo opens the door for Angel and lifts her into the jeep. Angel was surprised by this action. Lilo shuts the door and heads to the drivers side, she stops and looks at Kioko.

"Hey you want to come over for dinner, I think the man who saved Angel should be there for her first dinner with us."

Kioko laughed "Yeah I guess I'll be there, what time?"

"Around 6 ok?"

"Alright see you then."

Lilo started the car and drove off as Kioko waved. "I hope Angel can surpass that scar, she won't be completely happy until then." Said Kioko to himself. He turned around and went back in.

That is the end of chapter 2 Please review.

To: ReaderPal, I wasn't originally going to give Lilo a boyfriend but that's only because I have no idea for one. If you can give me an idea for a name then I might be able to work one in. Also I planned to put that story were Lilo and Kioko get turned into experiments onto the site but it's part of a series and I have to go in chronological order so you'll just have to wait. But if you want a summary of the story then send me an email, but be warned I might give away too much info. And thanks for the review.


	3. The ride home

Reunited at last

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: The ride home

As Lilo and Angel drove home with the wind blowing Lilo's long black hair and Angel's ears an awkward silence filled the car. Lilo wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say to the experiment that she had treated so coldly all those years ago.

'I've got to say something to her. Otherwise she might think I still don't like her.' Thought Lilo as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

She didn't want Angel to dislike her especially because they would be living together. It would also upset Stitch if she and Angel didn't get along. She had to come up with something to say that would break the ice and start a conversation.

Lilo finally worked up the courage to say something. "I'm glad to see your OK Angel. I was worried that Hamsterviel might have hurt you or worse." Said Lilo, she felt better after saying something.

Angel could sense that Lilo was nervous and frankly so was she but she had to say something or else Lilo would think she didn't like her.

"Well he was going to throw me into a black hole but Kioko saved me just in time." Said Angel as she looked over at Lilo.

"That's terrible! It's a good thing Kioko got there when he did."

"Yeah I was lucky to have him come when he did." Said Angel as a small smile came across her face.

There was another short moment of silence, Lilo turned off the road and onto the road that would lead them into town.

"Lilo why are you treating me this way?" asked Angel. She meant for that to be a thought but it slipped out.

"Why am I treating you like what?" asked Lilo as she glanced quickly over at Angel.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you opened my door and even lifted me up to the seat."

"Well I'm trying to make you feel comfortable, like you belong here with our family."

"I see but don't you think your going a little overboard?" asked Angel as she raised an eye brow.

"Yes!" moaned Lilo "I'm sorry it's just that I treated you so badly all those years ago and I just want to make it up to you. I just want us to be friend's as well as family."

Angel smiled and chuckled a little. "Lilo you don't need to make it up to me. Just knowing that you care about me and my safety is all I need."

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Lilo as she looked over at Angel with an unsure look.

"I'm sure. I just don't want you treating me like a guest with all of this kindness. Just be your self so that I can feel like I belong here."

"You do belong here. Here with Stitch and me, Jumba, Pleakly and Nani."

"What about Kioko?" asked Angel

"Kioko too." Said Lilo with a smile. She could tell by the way she said his name that Angel liked Kioko.

The two of them sat there again for a few minutes. They were now entering kakoua town they were only a few minute's from home.

"Lilo has Stitch changed at all?" asked Angel.

"What?"

"Has Stitch changed at all since I last saw him?"

"If you mean physically then no. He's still the little blue ball of fur that you know. But he has matured a lot, he's not as mischievous as he was year's back. He can also speak good English now. I noticed that you speak almost perfect English as well."

"Yeah well spending almost 6 years with Gantu and Hamsterviel I picked up some things. There wasn't much else to do."

"Huh I bet." Lilo turn's into a gas station. "I need to stop and get some gas. It will just be a minute."

The jeep came to a stop and Lilo got out. She walked into the store to pay for the gas. A minute later she came back out and started to pump gas into the jeep. As she did angel looked around at the scenery or the town. Suddenly Lilo heard some familiar voices, some of them she did not like.

Victoria came around the corner with Mertle and her Posey following close behind. They were still trying to recruit her into their group.

"Hey Lilo!" yells Victoria. She was a very well developed young girl. She was a little taller then Lilo and still had her freckles.

"Aloha Victoria how's it going?"

"Pretty good except for them." Said Victoria as she pointed over her shoulder at Mertle.

Victoria walks towards Lilo but she notice's Angel sitting in the car.

"Oh did you get a new dog?" asked Victoria (She doesn't know the secret yet)

Lilo looks between Angel who had her ears lowered and a slightly nervous/scared look on her face and Victoria who was smiling.

"Uh yeah this is Angel. I just got her today."

"Oh I see getting Stitch a little girl friend huh?" said Victoria in a sly voice.

Lilo laughed nervously. "Um yeah something like that."

"Well Stitch is lucky. She's so cute!" says Victoria as she pets Angel on the head.

Angel relaxes and accepts the motion. A small smile even starts to go across her face. Then Mertle and her gaggle of brain washed lackeys comes over to the jeep. She sees Angel and responds in her usual way.

"What is that!" yells Mertle as she points at Angel.

"She's Lilo's new dog." Said Victoria.

"That thing is so ugly. Just like that disgusting blue dog she has."

"Yeah!" came the classic response from the other girls.

Angel growled a little and clenched her fist. Lilo saw this and stepped in.

"She is not ugly, she is very cute. Same thing with Stitch, you wouldn't know cute if it bite you in the keister!" Yelled Lilo as she got in Mertle's face.

"You and your ugly, repulsive and mutated dogs don't even deserve to live in a tropical paradise like this!" yelled Mertle.

Angel's anger was building rather quickly. She didn't like watching Lilo get picked on and she didn't like being called a dog either. But she knew that if she said anything or did anything that it would make things a lot harder for Lilo.

"You know what Mertle. Why don't you take your little personal zombie's over there and leave me and my ohana alone, because I don't care about what you think about me and my dog's. Now I must be going." Said Lilo as she put the hose back in the holder and hopped in the car. "See you later Victoria." With that Lilo and Angel drove off.

"Argh I hate her so much!" growls Lilo.

"Yeah I don't really like her either. I also don't like the 'dog' bit."

"Sorry about that but when ever I and Stitch go into public he always poses as my dog."

"I still don't like it." Said Angel as she crossed her arms.

"Well I can't go around saying you're an illegal genetic mutation now can I?"

"I guess not."

They sat there for another few minutes before Lilo turned onto her drive way. They drove up and came to a stop in front of the house. Angel stared at it, it looked just like it did back then. She could not believe that she was so close to Stitch.

"Well were here. Let's go in." said Lilo as she got out of the car.

She was halfway up the steps when she noticed that Angel was not following her. She looked back at the car, Angel was still sitting in the seat with a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilo

"I'm just a little nervous that all." Said Angel in a quite voice.

"There is nothing to be nervous about now come on."

Angel nodded and hopped out of the car. She slowly started to walk towards the steps. Her paws were clasped together with anxiousness as she slowly ascended the first flight of stairs. By the time she reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs Lilo was at the top looking down at her with a big smile on her face.

'I can't believe this. At the top of those stairs and behind that door my buchi buu is waiting. I hope he still loves me.' Angel thinks to herself.

She steps forward and begins to climb the last set of stairs.

Well that's the end of chapter 3 I know it was rather dull but hey next chapter will be filled with romance so stay tuned. Please review.


	4. Reunited

Reunited at last

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 4: Reunited

It seemed like a century as Angel slowly made her way up the stairs. The anxiousness was building up in side of her. Her heart was racing as she finally got to the top of the stairs. Lilo was peeking through the window; she had a smile on her face.

"Perfect." Said Lilo to no one in particular.

She looked over at angel, there was a sparkling in her eye's that made Angel even more anxious. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Are you ready?" asked Lilo with a big smile on her face. She could hardly contain her excitement either.

Angel could only nod, her paws were clenched together and she was beginning to breathe heavily. Lilo slowly turned the knob and then quietly opened the door. Angel looked in and what she saw made her smile. Stitch was on the couch asleep, he was curled up on a pillow. Angel just stood there looking at Stitch, he looked so cute. After about a minute Lilo kneeled down next to Angel and put her hand on her back.

"Well... what are you waiting for go on in." said Lilo quietly as she gently pushed angel in.

Angel looked back at her as if to say 'can I?'. Lilo smiled and motioned for her to go on. Angel looked back at Stitch and slowly began to walk towards him. Her heart started to beat faster, she thought it might burst out of her chest. Before she knew it she was next to Stitch, she saw his chest slowly rise and fall. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so adorable. He was exactly the way she remembered him. She finally worked up the nerve to wake him. She reached up and gently shook him. After a few seconds he began to stir. He stretched like a cat and yawned. He sat up and began to rub his tired eyes. As his vision cleared he saw a pink blur in front of him, he did not know what it was. Suddenly the pink blur turned into the experiment he had not seen in 6 years.

At first he thought it was a dream but he realized that it wasn't. Angel was really standing in front of him, she had a smile on her face that seemed so innocent. A big smile came across his face, he leapt off of the couch and embraced Angel tightly. He moved so fast that she was startled. Stitch let go of her and took a step back, his paws still resting on her shoulders.

"Angel I can't believe your back! I've missed you so much!" said Stitch happily. He hug's her again but this time she hug's him back.

"I've missed you too Stitch. You don't know how much I wanted to be back in your arms."

Stitch pulled away. "How did you escape. I thought for sure that Hamsterviel had you for good."

Angel smiled at the thought of her rescuer. "Kioko saved me from Gantu and Hamsterviel. But I have Lilo to thank for sending him after me."

Stitch looked over at Lilo who was leaning in the door way. "Lilo, you sent Kioko after her? But I thought you…"

"I got over it Stitch. I wanted you to be happy and I knew that the only way to do that was to bring back the one experiment you loved."

"Thank you Lilo." Said Stitch with a big smile on his face.

"No problem Stitch. Were ohana and now she's ohana as well." Lilo turns and begins to walk away. "I'll give you guy's some time to catch up." She then shuts the door and walks away.

Stitch turns back to Angel. He looks her up and down and shakes his head. "You have not changed at all. You're just as beautiful as you were back then."

Angel smiles. "And you're still as handsome as I remember."

The two of them walk over and sit down on the couch. They turn to face each other.

"I never thought I would see you again but now you're here and it's like…"

"Like a dream. I have waited for so long for us to be back together." Said Angel in a dreamy voice.

"Well your wait is over, were together and nothing will ever break us apart." Said Stitch as he embraced angel again. She felt so amazing, she was happier then she had ever been before. She did not want to leave his embrace but they were interrupted by her stomach growling. Stitch pulled away and raised an eye brow.

"Are you hungry?" asked Stitch almost laughing.

Angel blushed and put her paw on the back of her head. "Well I had an entire bowl of candy at Kioko's but I guess that wasn't enough."

"Well dinner's not for a little bit but why don't we find you a little snack."

"Sound's good."

The two of them walk into the kitchen paw in paw. They walked in and Stitch pulled out a chair for Angel. She smiled and sat down, he then walked over to the fridge. He opened it and looked around.

"So what do you feel like having. We've got ham, turkey, some salad and some casserole." Stitch sniff's the casserole and gags. "Some really old casserole."

"Well I don't want to be full at dinner so I guess I'll have some salad."

"All right one salad coming up!"

Stitch takes a head of lettuce and some carrots out of the fridge. He walks over to a low cabinet and pulls out a bowl. He walks back over to the table with the lettuce in one hand, the carrots in the other and the bowl in one of his extra arms. He sets the supplies down and walks across the kitchen to the pantry. He pulls out a bag of crutons and goes back to the table. From out of no where he pulls out a chef's hat and puts it on.

"I will now be performing for my love, a little snack show." Said Stitch as he bowed.

Angel clapped as Stitch began his show. He tossed the lettuce into the air, he leapt up and with a few quick slashes of his claw's the lettuce fell into the bowl completely shredded. He landed and picked up the carrots, he juggled them and as they came down he ran them across his claws shredding them as well.

"Now for the finally." Said Stitch as he took the bowl.

He opened the bag of croutons; he took a handful of them and tossed them into the air. He spun around twice and quickly flipped the bowl. The croutons landed perfectly in the bowl. He then threw the bowl; it slid to a stop in front of Angel.

"Tada!" said Stitch as he took a bow.

Angel clapped. "Very good Stitch, but can I have a fork please?"

"Way ahead of you." Said Stitch as he slid a fork in front of her.

"Thank you, this look's delicious."

Angel began to eat her snack, her and Stitch shared a little of it. They talked all about what had happened around the island. Stitch told her about some of his and Lilo's adventures. She laughed when ever Stitch told her about what they did to Gantu. Minute's turned into hours and before they knew it was close to dinner time. Their talk was then interrupted by Jumba and Pleakly who were walking in to get ready for dinner. Jumba saw Angel and gasped.

"Ahh… 6-2-4 what are you doing here?" He had a terrified tone to his voice.

Angel was not surprised by her creator's reaction; she knew what she had done to him was bad and that he would be untrustworthy of her. She lowered her head and ear's so that she would not have to look at him.

Stitch didn't notice her movement but he did detect a hint of anger in Jumba's voice. "Lilo and Kioko saved her, so that I and she could be back together." Said Stitch in a slightly defensive voice.

"You are meaning that she is staying?" Asked jumba in his normal almost Russian accent.

"Of course she is. She's living here now and she is not going anywhere." Said Stitch as he puts his arm around her.

"Great so now we have two little monster's running around here." Said Pleakly as he crossed his arms.

"Their not monsters Pleakly their two being's that are in love." Said Lilo as she seemed to appear out of no were.

"Lilo are you being out of mind. Why did you want to be bringing her back here? I was thinking you did not like 6-2-4."

"Jumba I got over that little bit of jealousy a while ago and I'm perfectly OK with ANGEL living here."

Just then Nani comes walking in a hurried look on her face. She notices Angel sitting at the table, Lilo was right about one thing; Angel didn't look like the destructive type.

"So you got her back huh?" said Nani in a hurried tone.

"Yep but Jumba here does not like having her back. He doesn't trust her." Growled Lilo.

"Well it's time to start dinner so stop your arguing and help." Said Nani forcefully.

Every body including Angel helped prepare dinner. Stitch and Lilo set the table, Nani prepared the chicken, Angel boiled some corn on the cob and Jumba and Pleakly were told to sit and stay away from the food. About an hour later they were ready for dinner. Every body was gathering at the table, Lilo then noticed something was missing.

"Hey where's Kioko? I told him 6 o clock."

Then there was a knock at the door. Lilo smiled and began to giggle. "Speak of the devil."

Lilo walk's over to the door and opens it and sure enough Kioko was standing there.

"Your late you know." Said Lilo in scornful voice.

"I know but I got caught up in some personal matter's." said Kioko as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah right. Just get your butt in here; you've been keeping us waiting."

"Well you didn't have to wait for me." Said Kioko as he followed Lilo into the kitchen.

"Just sit down Kioko." Moaned Lilo in a frustrated voice.

Kioko just shrugs and puts his trench coat over the back of the chair. Underneath he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt. When he sat down Angel noticed that he had two strips on his left shoulder. One was brown and the other was orange.

"Hey Kioko what are those two strips on your shoulder?" asked Angel

Kioko covered the strips with his hand. "You don't need to know." Said Kioko in a low voice. Kioko's mood suddenly lifted again when he looked over at stitch. "So I bet your happy Stitch."

"I couldn't be happier." Said Stitch as he looked over at Angel. "Thank you for saving her Kioko."

"No problem."

Every body began to eat their meal, Stitch and Angel share bits of their meals with each other. Feeding each other pieces of chicken and nuzzling one another. The rest of the people at the table talked about thing's that happened that day. The main thing though being the saving of Angel.

"Aren't you worried that Hamsterviel will come after her?" asked Nani

"Kioko say's that he made sure that Hamsterviel would never bother us." Said Lilo as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah and how did you do that?" asked Nani

Kioko was about to answer when Angel spoke up. "Kioko destroyed both Gantu and Hamsterviel." Said Angel in almost a proud voice.

Everyone gasped. "You destroyed them?" yelled every one in unison.

Kioko just smiled. "Yep I did, I had not killed some one in along time and I must say it felt pretty good." Kioko had a sinister tone to his voice.

Everyone continued to give Kioko strange looks through out the rest of the meal. Finally everyone finished and they decided to go into the living room. But as they were walking in Stitch looked over at Angel.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" asked Stitch

Angel looked over at him. "Sure but were too?"

"How about along the beach."

"OK let's go."

They began to walk out the door when Stitch looked back in. "Me and Angel are going to go for a walk. We will be back later."

"All right Stitch see you later." Said Lilo as she waved good bye.

After only a couple of minute's Stitch and Angel are walking along the beach. The sun was all most completely set and the ocean seemed to shimmer with different shades of red's and orange's. Angel rested her head on Stitch's shoulder and sighed.

"This is so nice Stitch. I never knew how beautiful this island could be." Said Angel as she looked around.

"It's still no were near as beautiful as you."

Angel blushed, Lilo was right Stitch had changed since the last time. He was even more charming then he was last time and like she said he was a lot more mature. The two of them continued to walk down the beach paw in paw. Soon the sun set and the moon came out, it was a warm night and there were billions of stars in the sky. Angel gazed up at them and a warm feeling came rushing through her.

"Some times I wonder exactly how many stars are actually out there. Or is there no exact amount and they just go on for ever." Said Angel still starring up at the night sky.

"I believe that there is an exact amount but that amount is constantly changing. Stars are constantly being born and are constantly dieing off. It is impossible to count or to even comprehend how many stars are out there." Said Stitch as he too looked up to the stars.

"Wow Stitch that's very wise."

Stitch just chuckled and looked over at Angel. "You know what else I believe?"

"What else do you believe?" said Angel as she looked over at Stitch.

"I believe that me and you were destined to be together. That are lives were fated to intertwine."

Angel looked up at him. "You know I believe that same thing."

Stitch looked at her, her eyes sparkled in the moon light and her gaze filled him with the greatest feeling he had ever known. She looked more beautiful then she had ever looked before, no one could top her beauty. He reached out and pulled her close.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you to Stitch."

They both leaned in close; their lips came together in a deep and passionate kiss. They kissed for minutes, as if trying to make up for those lost 6 years. Finally they pulled apart and once again gazed into each others loving eyes.

"I have waited for so long to do that." Said Stitch with a small smile on his face.

"Me too." Said angel

They leaned into another kiss which lasted for another few minutes. They pulled away again but Angel still had her arms wrapped around Stitch's neck.

"Kissing is nice but there's something else we can do." Said Angel in a sly tone.

Stitch was so dazed by the kissing that he did not get at what she was hinting towards. "Yeah and what would that be?"

"How about we you know." Said Angel as she ran her finger over Stitch's chest.

"Sure but were?" said Stitch in a sly voice of his own.

"Why not right here and now."

Stitch's ears suddenly perked up and his eye's went wide. "Well maybe some other time but right now there's one small problem."

Angel got a confused look on her face. "What problem?"

"Well there is a luau right behind us and people are watching." Said Stitch as he looked over angel's shoulder.

Angel looked behind her and saw that there was a luau and a couple of people were starring and pointing at her and Stitch. She turned back towards stitch, it was to dark to see but she was blushing.

"We could go back home, it's not very romantic but it serves the purpose." Said Stitch.

"That's fine Stitch let's go."

The two of them run off towards home. Mean while at the house every one was sitting around watching comedy central. There was a stand up comedian named Nick Swardson on and every one was laughing. Especially Kioko, Nick was one of his favorite comedians. The only one not laughing was Jumba. He was sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. He did not like having Angel around, he didn't think she could be trusted. She could still be working for Hamsterviel even though she say's Kioko destroyed them. But he still did not trust Kioko much either. He could not stand it any more and his frustrations finally burst out.

"I'm still not trusting 6-2-4 to be alone with 6-2-6. She could be leading him to a trap."

Jumba's outburst got every one's attention. "You still don't trust her?" said Lilo a little surprised.

"No am not trusting her. After what she did last time, I will never be trusting her."

"Jumba she's living here now so you will just have to trust her." Said Nani scornful voice.

"Besides Jumba she's not acting at all suspicious." Said Pleakly.

"Still how are we to be believing that she is not working for Hamsterviel?"

"How about the fact that I destroyed them." Said Kioko as he came out of his laughing fit.

"That is not mattering, because how am I to be believing that you are not working for Hamsterviel!"

All emotion drained from Kioko's face as he gave Jumba an icy glare. "Jumba you are talking to Kioko the great destroyer. I do not work for any one except myself."

"It is not mattering I will never be trusting her."

"Jumba she can not hurt Stitch and she knows that if she try's to that there will be dire consequences. She would be crazy to try and do something evil." Said Kioko as he leaned his chair back on its hind leg's.

"Bah… think what you want pirate but I am keeping eye on her." Jumba stormed off up to his room.

(Sigh) "What are we going to do with him?" said Lilo.

At that moment Stitch and angel arrived out side of the house. Stitch saw that Lilo was still in the living room.

"OK come on we can sneak in through the window." Said Stitch as he pointed to his and Lilo's dome like room.

The two of them crawled up to the window, Stitch unlocked it with his claw and the two of them crawled in. Stitch hopped down to the floor to lock the elevator into place.

"I'm guessing this is your bed." Said Angel as she sat down on the smallest bed.

Stitch was busy locking the elevator but he could tell from the direction of her voice were she was. "Yep that's my bed." Stitch turned and hopped up to the bed. "Or I should say our bed."

Angel laid down on the bed and Stitch crawled on top of her. They once again stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure this is OK, it's not really romantic but I could…"

Angel put her finger on his lips. "Stitch… just shut up and kiss me."

They leaned together and fell into a deep and wonderful kiss. They held each other close; they would never be apart again. Back down stairs were every body else was the T.V. show ended and Lilo stood up and stretched.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." Said Lilo as she began to walk towards the elevator.

"All right good night kido." Said Nani.

Lilo got to the elevator and she pressed the button. But nothing happened; she looked up the shaft to see if there was any thing blocking it. There wasn't any thing. Suddenly the reason came to her.

'Well they got home quick'. Lilo thought to her self.

She laughed a little as she came back into the living room. "Well I guess I'm sleeping down here to night."

"Why what's wrong?" asked Nani

"The elevator is locked." Said Lilo emphasizing the word locked.

Nani got a disgusted look on her face and Kioko just raised his eyebrows.

"You mean that they are up there… doing you know what." Asked Nani almost turning green.

"I'm afraid so." Said Lilo as she sat down.

"Well I must say that they got to that quick." Said Kioko as he got up and put his trench coat on.

"Got to what quick?" asked Pleakly

Every one gave him a weird look.

"Come on Pleakly you cant be that dumb." Said Kioko as he buckled his boots.

"I still don't get what your talking about."

"You know their up there… alone." Said Nani.

"Who's up there alone?"

"STITCH AND ANGEL!" yelled all of them in unison

"Oh and what are they doing?"

Lilo and Nani sighed and Kioko slapped his forehead.

"Pleakly their boy friend and girl friend, their up stairs alone in a bed room! How much clearer can I make this?" Said Kioko in a frustrated tone.

Pleakly stood there for a few moments with his finger under his chin. Suddenly his eye went wide and a look of disgust came over his face.

"You mean that their up there having… you know what!" yelled Pleakly

"Yes now you get it." Said Lilo as she walked off to get some blankets

"Oh that is gross!" moaned Pleakly as he ran off.

"Well I'm going to get going. I'm a little uncomfortable being in a house that those two are making their own. I'll see you later." With that Kioko was out the door and drove away in his Lotus.

"Are you sure that bringing those two back together was a good idea?" asked Nani as Lilo set up the blankets on the couch.

"It will be fine, nothing bad will happen and thing's will work out." Said Lilo as she crawled under the covers.

"What ever, good night Lilo."

"Good night."

Lilo laid there for awhile thinking about the future. There now was a new member in the ohana and she would fit in just fine.

Well that's the end of chapter 4. It didn't come out as well as I wanted it too but it should still be good. Please review and stay tuned for the final chapter of Reunited atlast.


	5. A big ohana

Reunited at last

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 5: A big ohana

I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter so be nice and do not flame this chapter. It had been two week's since angel had been rescued but it was like she had always been there, she helped with meals and she helped clean the house. This got her more approval from Pleakly and Nani. At the moment though the house was quite and Angel was up in the dome room pacing back and forth.

'OK I have to do this; I have to tell him otherwise he will start to get the wrong idea.' Thought Angel 'I just hope this doesn't turn into a burden for my new family.'

She walks over to the mirror and looks at her self a small smile snuck across her face. 'That night was so wonderful and now I know that something even better happened' thought Angel as she remembers the event's of that night. Then she remembers the next morning; waking up in Stitch's arm's as the warm sun fell through the window.

She then begins to think about how she will tell him her big news. Meanwhile down in the kitchen Stitch and Lilo sat around the table. Lilo was eating a piece of toast and Stitch was reading the news paper.

"So is there anything we have to do today?" asked Stitch still reading the paper.

Lilo took a sip of her juice. "Not that I know of. Kioko's coming over to help Jumba with an experiment but that's all that I know of."

"Oh OK." Replied Stitch in a bored voice.

A few minutes of silence went by before Lilo and Stitch heard the elevator come down.

"Well Angel's awake finally." Said Lilo

Then Angel came rushing in, she grabs Stitch by the arm and literally drags him into the elevator. Before he could regain his composure they were in the room and angel was locking the elevator.

"Angel what's going on?" asked Stitch as he stood up.

She looked at him trying to get a mental picture of how he would react. "Stitch… I have something big to tell you."

Stitch took her paws in his. "What? What big news?"

Angel took a big gulp. "Stitch… I… I'm a… I'm pregnant."

Stitch's eyes went wide then with a big thump he fell backwards onto the floor unconscious. She looked at him almost laughing.

"How did I know that he would do that?" asked angel to her self. She sat down next to him. "Well that's one down, now who do I tell next?"

Just then she heard a car pull up out side. She scrambles over to the window to see who it was. She saw Kioko getting out of his car with a sack thrown over his shoulder.

"Bingo." Said Angel as she jumped down to the elevator.

The elevator reached the bottom of the shaft and Angel darted out. Right as Kioko was setting foot inside the door Angel grabbed his coat and like Stitch she dragged him into the elevator. It reached the top and Kioko looked around a little confused, he saw Stitch passed out on the floor.

"What happened here?" asked Kioko

"Well I gave Stitch some rather big news and he passed out."

"Big news. What big news?"

Angel motioned for him to get closer. "I'm pregnant." Whispered Angel.

A big smile went across Kioko's face. "You're Pregnant! That's great Angel! Yelled Kioko.

Angel leaped up and slapped her paws over his mouth. "Not so loud. Listen I was going to have Stitch do this but since he is incapacitated at the moment. I'm going to tell Lilo, Nani and Pleakly but could you tell Jumba. He still does not trust me and if I confront him like that he may think I'm up to some thing. So can you?"

"Of course I can, don't worry about it." Kioko smiled and shook his head in amazement. "You're going to be a mother… that's so wonderful."

Angel smiled and the two of them got on to the elevator.

"Don't you want to wake up Stitch?" Asked Kioko as the elevator began its descent.

"No, I think that it would be best if we let him rest."

The elevator reached the bottom and the two of them stepped out.

"I hope Lilo is as happy about this as you are Kioko."

"I don't think you have to worry about her Angel. She'll be overjoyed."

Angel then smiled and went down stairs while Kioko walked to the end of the hall to Jumba's room. Kioko knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Jumba's voice.

"It's me; I've got the stuff you needed."

"Oh good, come on in."

Kioko opened the door and walked in. Jumba was staring into a microscope; Kioko set the bag of equipment down next to Jumba.

"Are all part's being in there?" asked Jumba as he looked up from his work.

"Yep I counted them myself. Jumba there is something I've got to tell you."

"And what is that being."

"Well Angel… 6-2-4 is um…"

"Evil." Interrupted Jumba

"No she's not evil. She's… pregnant."

Jumba's eyes grew. "She's pregnant, but how… oh of course 6-2-6. Well good for her."

Kioko did not like how Jumba reacted to this news. "You know you could be a little happier for her."

"I can not be happy for that traitorous experiment."

"You better watch what you call her. Stitch might not like it and in every mad scientist movie I have ever seen the creation always destroys the creator."

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Angel got a better reaction to the news.

Lilo jumped up and hugged Angel so tight Angel thought she might break in half. "You're pregnant! Oh Angel that's wonderful!"

"Well I won't be if you kill me." Said Angel barley being able to breath.

Lilo set Angel down on a chair. "Sorry about that. But this is such great news, how did Stitch take it?"

"Well he sort of passed out when I told him."

Lilo laughed. "Yeah that's Stitch all right."

"Hey Lilo how do you think your sister will take this?"

"Don't worry about her Angel. I'll tell her if you want."

"Can you? I don't think she would be happy about this and I would rather avoid her rage."

"I think every one would." Said Lilo as her and Angel walk off to find Nani.

A little while later Stitch comes too, he sees Angel sitting at the desk watching him. He stands up and rubs his head.

"Oh what happened?" asked Stitch

"Well I gave you some big news and you passed out." Said Angel as she hopped down from the chair and walked over to Stitch.

"That's right… you said you were…"

"Pregnant that's right."

"Oh Angel that's wonderful." Said Stitch as he hugs her.

"So I've heard."

"Wow you're going to be a mom and I'm going to be a dad."

"Yep, Stitch do you think I'll be a good mother?" asked Angel as she sat down on the floor.

Stitch sat next to her. "You will be a great mom that's for sure."

"And you will be a great dad." Said Angel as she gave Stitch a kiss on the cheek.

Every one was happy for Stitch and Angel; some more then others. Nani and Pleakly did not like the idea to much but they were still happy for the future mother. Both Stitch and Kioko were very protective of Angel while Lilo was constantly excited.

6 Months later

Angel was in labor and had already given birth to two babies. The first born was a boy; he had dark blue fur that was darker then Stitch's. He had his father's ears but Angel's antenna he also had her retractable claws. The second born was a girl; she had pink fur but had blue fur on her back. But oddly the "v" on her chest was so dark it could be considered black. She to had her mother's antenna but she had her father's ears and blue claws.

Angel was screaming as loud as she could, she reached up and grabbed Stitch by the neck choking him.

"I'm going to get you for this!" growled Angel.

"Here it comes" said Jumba.

"Push Angel! Push!" said Stitch.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" yelled Angel

After a few more moments the last baby came out. Leaving Angel lying there panting hard.

"It is being another boy." Said Jumba as he set the baby next to the others.

He was slightly smaller then his siblings but still just as active. He had light blue fur all over except on his back were it was dark blue. He had Angel's ears and Stitch's blue claws. Stitch sat down next to Angel as the two of them looked upon their children.

"Their beautiful… just like their mother." Said Stitch as he gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't believe it. Were parents." Said Angel as she leaned against Stitch.

"This is so wonderful I have to call Kioko." Said Lilo as she pulled a small communicator out of her pocket.

"Yes were is the pirate?" asked Jumba as he wrote some data down.

"I think he said he would be in Japan visiting a sick friend."

Meanwhile in Japan Kioko was in a room with a young Japanese girl with long black hair and a boy with long white hair.

"I don't know why you're so worried about this test. You hardly spend any time around here." Said Kioko as he watched the girl flip through pages in a math book.

"I'm worried about it because I know eventually I'll have to stay here and I want to be able to get a job." Said the girl as she looked at Kioko.

"Your just going to get sicker if you don't rest." Said the white haired boy.

"For once I agree with Inuyasha, you need your rest." Said Kioko.

"What do you mean 'for once' you agree with me?"

"I'm saying that I usually don't agree with your methods."

"What's wrong with my methods?" growls Inuyasha as he gets in Kioko's face.

"There too reckless that's what!" growls Kioko.

"This coming from a demon wannabee." Said Inuyasha.

"For the last time, I'm not a demon wannabee!"

The two of them growl at each other for a few minutes, all while Kagome was getting very annoyed by their argument.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

Both Kioko and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at Kagome very nervously.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed purple and in an instant he was face down on the floor. Kioko looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Oh Kioko." Said Kagome very slyly.

"Hey you can't do that to me. I don't have that necklace."

Suddenly a metal trash can hit Kioko in the face; he fell to the floor with a thump.

"But you can still do that." Said Kioko.

"Now you two better behave your selves."

A moment later there was a beeping sound coming from Kioko's coat. He got up and took out a communicator. He walked into the hall and leaned against the wall.

"Kioko here."

"Hey Kioko!" came Lilo's loud excited voice. "Guess what?"

"What Lilo?" said Kioko a little annoyed.

"Angel just gave birth to three babies!"

"Your kidding that's great. What are they?"

"There are two boy's and one girl." Said Lilo happily.

"That's great. Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will, hey how's your friend doing?" asked Lilo.

"She's still sick but she refuses to rest."

"I heard that!" yelled Kagome

"Well that's to bad tell her I said get better soon. Also when do you plan on coming home?"

"I'll probably be home tomorrow night."

"Ok good because you've just got to see these babies."

"I'll make that my first priority when I get back. OK?"

"Alrighty; well I'll let you get back to your sick friend. See you when you get back."

"Ok bye." Said Kioko as he pressed the 'end' button on the communicator.

He walk's back into the room and puts the device back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" asked Kagome.

"Well do you remember that friend of mine who was pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well she just gave birth. That was Lilo on the phone calling to tell me. Oh by the way she say's get well soon."

"That's wonderful and tell Lilo I said thanks."

"I will." Said Kioko as he chuckled.

"Inuyasha isn't it wonderful? Kioko's friend just had babies." Asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha who was once again standing.

"Yeah that's great." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Kioko and Kagome looked at each other then at Inuyasha.

"Kagome if you would please?" asked Kioko.

"Certainly. Inuyasha sit boy!"

There was a loud thump as he went down again. Kioko and Kagome just laughed. Back at Lilo's house, Lilo put the communicator down and went back to the babies.

Two day's later Kioko came over to see the babies. They now had all their fur and even had teeth starting to come in, which surprised every one including Jumba. Kioko sat on the couch holding the little girl, with Angel and Stitch on either side of him.

"She's beautiful Angel, all of them are. You did a good job." Said Kioko as he slowly rocked the baby back and forth.

Angel and Stitch both smiled they were holding the boy's. "Yes she did and I'm so proud of her." Said Stitch as he looked at Angel.

"So have you got names for them yet?" asked Kioko.

"Well the one stitch is holding is the youngest his name is Kina. The one your holding is the second oldest her name is Ashley. The one I'm holding is the oldest but we decided that you should name him. Just to show our thanks for saving me."

Kioko got a look of surprise on his face. "Well thank you for letting me name him. Now let me see, he's the oldest so how about… um… how about Oki?"

"What does that mean?" asked Stitch.

"It's Koriganian; it means first. Since he was the first born."

Angel and stitch looked down at him. "Oki… I like it. What about you Stitch?" asked Angel.

"I like it too."

"Then Oki it is. Oki, Ashley and Kina." Said Angel as she looked at each of them.

"I like those names." Said Lilo as she walked into the room. "But we have been having some disagreements as to what they should be called once their older."

Kioko got a really confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well Jumba says we should call them pups but Angel doesn't want to." Said Stitch.

"Well yeah! I don't like it when Lilo calls me and Stitch dogs so I'm not going to call my babies pups. It makes them sound like animals." Growled Angel.

"I agree with Angel, calling them pups makes them sound like animals." Said Kioko.

"Then what do we call them?" asked Lilo.

"Why not just call them kids." Said Kioko.

"Yeah I would rather have my children called kids then pups." Said Angel

"Ok we could call them kids; it makes them sound like intelligent beings." Said Lilo.

"Good were calling them kids, but right now their still our babies." Said Angel as she leaned up against Stitch.

Well that's the end of Reunited at last. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to be writing for Reader Pal for awhile but my next story should be up later in the month. Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
